Cuisine
by hallucogenic
Summary: AU One pink-haired doctor. One red-headed chef. She wants to be left alone. He is dying to taste her. Who will prevail in this battle of culinary delights?
1. Chapter 1

Cuisine

Chapter 1

Sakura slammed the door of her car with a tired flick of her wrist. She was beyond exhausted; today had been a day like no other. She spent the better part of the entire day whirling like a dervish, in and out of emergency rooms on various floors checking charts, x-rays, administering various medications to patients; she was tired of it all. She didn't want to think about the day that had passed her by. It took too much effort. Slowly she dragged her feet up to her apartment. It was the one place that she was assured refuge from the troubles, worries and stress of her life. Opening the apartment, she dumped her keys into a bowl and proceeded to kick off her shoes. She dragged her bedraggled self to the sofa and flopped onto it. Snuggling into the plush leather, she exhaled slowly relishing the feel of the cool leather against her overheated skin. Just as she was about to leave the world of the conscious behind, the phone rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

She cracked one eye open and cursed. She couldn't even lie down on her own bloody couch for more than five minutes without somebody bothering her, could she? Grudgingly she looked at the phone, and debated whether she should pick it up or not. The moment she decided to pick it up, it stopped its annoying wail. Pleased, she further snuggled into the couch and relaxed. Once again, the annoying tone began and she abruptly got up and snatched the offending object out of its cradle and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Forehead child! Watcha doin?"

"Passing out on my couch but then you decided to call and ruin the moment. Tell me, what's happening?"

"Please tell me you did not forget about our weekly dinner."

_Oh shit!_ Thought Sakura,_ I forgot about the dinner today. Damn it! _Dinner with Ino, Hinata and Tenten was a weekly affair. Every week, one of the girls picked out a restaurant and the other three joined her in sampling the cuisine. It was a college tradition that had continued into their working lives. With college threatening to split the four girls apart, Ino came up with a brilliant idea to keep them in touch with one another.

She had first suggested a day in the spa and salon, but Sakura had instantly slammed the idea. She never knew when she might be needed at the hospital throughout the day and so did not want to give her commitment to a routine that was fixed. Then Ino suggested they all get dogs so that they could meet up to take them for walks in the local park but Hinata pointed out that they shouldn't use helpless animals as excuses to meet up and spend some girl time. When Tenten suggested they all go hunting at her family estate, Ino pointed out that she wanted to keep her lunch, not lose it. And that bit of sarcasm gave birth to the fabulous idea that they should meet for a meal. Ino pointed out that they all needed to eat at one point or another so why could they not share it at least once a week together and then as often as they could? Each of them would get an opportunity to pick out the restaurant every week and so nobody would feel left out as if their own personal choices did not have a say in the matter.

The concept was an instant hit with the other three girls and each one of them tried their very best to make the dining experience an exceptional one. Sometimes, the choice was fabulous and the restaurant was an instant hit with all four of them, each of them having their tastes catered to, making it a restaurant that all four of them would revisit over time. Other times, the restaurant fell far short of everyone's expectations; be it the ambience, the ingredients, the seating arrangement, the prices or God forbid, the wine. Sakura could forgive many things but one thing she absolutely could not forgive was cheap or pungent wine. Lately they had been to a restaurant where she had ordered a bottle of wine hoping that it would be palatable only to find out that it would be better used for fumigation.

Wincing at the memory, she turned her attention back to the phone. "No Ino, I haven't forgotten about it."

"You're such a liar, Sakura. You completely forgot about it. Don't you dare lie to me, your best friend since Kindergarten. How could you?" said Ino dramatically. "I know you totally forgot about our girl's night out and trust me; it doesn't make me feel better at all. I know you're always up to your neck in work, but please do take a little time out and spend it with your dear friends who would not know how to navigate life's turbulent waters without you."

"Shut up, Ino. You're making it very difficult for me to want to meet with you right now and suffer your over-bearing personality.' she snarled.

'How's the wedding planning going? Got any more brides from Hell? How are Tenten and Hinata? When are we meeting up and which restaurant is it this time?" fired Sakura quickly, remembering that Ino was the happiest when answering questions rapid fire.

"Whoa! Slow down, speed racer. You love my personality a lot, thank you very much. Don't forget the amount of times my _over-bearing_ personality has saved your non-existent arse from crappy situations and even worse, your own decisions. The wedding planning is going just fine. The bride this time wants Birds of Paradise to be released at the moment she and the groom kiss. I didn't even know that there were so many species to choose from. The question right now is not how to get them here to Konoha but rather, would they survive in this climate?" Ino rambled, "Lucky for me, Stephanie was just over-joyed to find out that there is a species of Birds of Paradise that she is sure has been named after her. Now she insists on calling herself Princess Stephanie. Why do I end up with the maniacs?" lamented Ino.

"Because you're one yourself?" supplied Sakura politely.

"Don't you be getting all bitchy with me, Sakura-_chan_! You can never hope to take over my seat of resident bitchiness." said Ino with a smirk. "Anyways, cutting the Q and A round short, you better make an appearance at 8 at the Tanuki. I've got a table reserved under Yamanaka. Get into the restaurant and sit yourself down. Order a glass of whatever snobbish wine you prefer polishing off this evening and glue your juicy tush to the chair. I want to see you sitting down at the table when I make my entrance. No bathroom breaks or hiding out in the cubicles till we get there. Tenten and Hinata are coming together so you can meet up with them once you are there. Don't and I repeat DON'T wear something that I would be ashamed of seeing you in. Please Sakura! You dare come in that lab coat thingy that you did last time and I will disown you on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

Sakura sighed. She was used to the flamboyance of her best friend, but on days like this it just made Sakura want to bury her under 10-feet of sand. "Yes Ino, as crystal. Then I guess I'll see you guys there in a bit. Ciao. Bisous. "

"Bisous to you too. Love you." chirped Ino.

Sakura shut the phone off and debated whether she should take a small nap first before she had to meet up with the girls. A quick glance at the watch told her that this would not be the best course of action as it was 6:47pm. Cursing quickly, she made her way to the bathroom. _Damn that Ino-Pig, _she thought, _she doesn't know when to shut the hell up._ Stripping herself of her skirt and blouse she quickly made her way to the shower and turned it on. _Ah! Bliss at last!_

* * *

Wearing a pair of elegant blue lace shorts, a peach button down blouse and her black-and-white polka dotted 5-inch stilettoes, Sakura finally felt woman and confident enough to take on the evening at the new restaurant. She glanced in the mirror, her viridian eyes roaming over her bubblegum pink tresses and an overly large forehead. She scrunched her button nose and pouted her pink, plump lips. Knowing Ino and her taste, she was sure that the restaurant was good but she didn't know what to derive from the name. _Tanuki_, she thought_. Who names their restaurant Tanuki, especially if it's up and coming? Forget about sending out the wrong signals. It really doesn't send out any signals at all. I don't even know what sort of a place it is._ Mentally sighing, she just hoped that she would not regret going to this place.

She grabbed her metallic champagne clutch and inspected her blood red nails one last time looking for any smudges or smears. Satisfied that they were perfect, she grabbed the keys and headed out her door, long legs pumping extra hard to keep her balance while walking.

She got into her Volkswagen Eos, thankful for the money that came in as Konoha's top rated medic, only second to her Shishou Tsunade. If she wasn't earning as much as this, she wouldn't have been able to afford this honey of a car. Flooring the accelerator, she sped off.

* * *

Gaara was overwhelmed with nerves as he walked through the _Tanuki_. Today was the soft opening night and everything had to be perfect. Depending on the outcome today, his restaurant's name would either shoot to fame or be dropped down six-feet below, never to be seen again. He just hoped that everything was in order. From the waiters and their platters to the sous chefs shouting out their orders to the doorman on watch, everyone and everything had to be perfect. He usually wasn't such a stickler for rules but even he had to admit that some standards had to be met when a person undertook an entire venture on his own shoulders.

He lifted his watch to take note of the time and then widened his eyes. It was 7:37 pm and the restaurant would be opening at 8pm. He willed his nerves to calm as eyes aquamarine eyes swept the room once again to make sure that everything was in order. Blood-red hair fell into his eyes as he sub consciously shook his head, trying to get rid of paranoia-inducing thoughts_. _He slipped his mask of arrogant confidence over his features. Straightening his shoulders, he calmed himself. Of course his restaurant would do well, he was Sabaku no Gaara for crying out loud. All the pieces were in place. He would do well without a doubt.

'Gaara-sama, what are you doing? Your diners will be arriving shortly. Don't you think you should be waiting to welcome them into the establishment? There is no one but the doormen at the doors currently.' she said worriedly.

'Where are Kankuro and Temari?' snapped Gaara. 'They were supposed to be here an hour ago and they still haven't made their appearances. Get the both of them on a conference call for me.'

'Yes, Gaara-sama. Right away.', replied Matsuri as she hurried away. A minute later his phone was ringing. Picking it up he snapped into the mouthpiece, 'Where the hell are the both of you'll? I ask you'll to come an hour early for the opening night and you both still can't find the time in your busy schedules to lend your support to your youngest brother. The both of you'll suck as siblings.'

'Relax Gaara, we know the only reason that you actually wanted Kankuro and I there was because you hate dealing with the hordes of screaming culinarians demanding you to tell them about the newest recipe of whatever it is you happen to be making at the time.', tittered a female voice on the other end of the phone line.

'Or maybe it's because he can't deal with the hordes of screaming fan girls begging for a taste of what they think is his luscious body,' chuckled a male tone on another end. 'Don't worry baby brother; Kankuro here is going to show you how it's done.'

'I don't know what's more disturbing. The fact that you're talking about yourself in the third person or the fact that Matsuri is listening in on this conversation, seeing as I asked her to put the three of us through.' said Gaara dryly.

There was dead silence on the other end.

'Gaara, you asshole. Don't say shit like that.' Kankuro snarled from the other end. 'Your jokes fucking suck. Temari was the one who called me up and then we had to wait for you to connect through.'

'Really? You think I'm lying?', Gaara sounded as though he was the cat who ate the canary and the cream, 'Matsuri, please do me the honor of saying hello to my narcissist, pig-headed brother who plays with himself in the same way he plays with his wooden puppets.'

'Hel- Hello, Kankuro-sama,' the terrified squeak of his assistant filtered through the phone line and Gaara had to keep himself from smirking. If any of his staff saw that he had facial expressions under that cold exterior even if they were smirks, they would think him human and therefore would try to get overly familiar with him. Gaara didn't like many things, but one thing he absolutely detested was familiarity from people. Swathing his features in cold nonchalance, he waited for Kankuro to reply. He could almost feel the wrath of the Kabuki-Master over the phone and wisely chose to remain silent.

'Hello, Matsuri-san. How are you doing this fine evening?' Kankuro asked through gritted teeth. That younger brother of his was many things, but most of all he was a prick. 'I'm sure you have done a wonderful job tonight on the restaurant. I leafed through a couple of the advertisements that Gaara sent me and I must say, you have outdone yourself this time.'

'Tha- Thank you, Kankuro-sama.' stuttered out the poor P.A. She hated to get in between the "Sand Siblings" as they were affectionately referred to by everyone who knew them but she was more often than not dragged into their little games of superiority. She mentally panicked as she decided what she should say next.

Temari saved her the trouble of embarrassing herself by intervening. 'We are on the way, Gaara. Kankuro left his workshop by the time I called him and I am already in the street that leads to the _Tanuki._ Look out for me; I'll be there in a couple of minutes.' she butted in, trying to solve the awkward tension that was now slowly but surely escalating. 'Gaara please cut the call and make sure you are in the front when I enter. If I see you skulking around like a raccoon, you are going to get it from me.' she warned. 'This is your restaurant and you are damn well going to behave like you own it or I will tell Naruto.'

Gaara winced. He hated it when either of his siblings brought up Naruto but she was right. It was only because of him that Gaara was able to set up a restaurant in Konoha. Even after Naruto knew what had happened between Gaara and his father in Suna, he offered Gaara refuge in Konoha and made the pathway clear for him to start his own restaurant. Of course, it also helped that Naruto was the Hokage but Gaara had never been more grateful for the loud-mouthed blond's help as he was that day. Naruto showed him that no matter what people's pasts' are tainted by, there was always a second chance waiting for the ones who deserved it. Although Gaara highly doubted he deserved that second chance, he was glad that Naruto gave it to him anyways. The least he owed him was to make sure that he was standing at the front doors when the crowd came in, leaving aside the fact that he thought it was potentially crippling as these people had the power to judge him without even knowing the first thing about him. He would be friendly with his patrons but he had to keep up his defenses tonight or people would be able to see right through him. Sighing he brought himself back to reality.

'Alright Temari, I'll see you in a bit.' Without saying Bye to Kankuro, he cut the call. He wasn't sure the puppet master would have anything nice to say to him, but he was sure that Temari would threaten him into playing nice tonight. She knew that they couldn't afford to have anything to go wrong and one misstep by any of the siblings might bring down their house of cards before it was even constructed.

He made his way out to the front and waited for the clock to strike 8.

* * *

Ino Yamanaka had it on good authority that the _Tanuki_ was _the _restaurant to be in on this particular Saturday. She had heard from Kiba that the restaurant was going to be the new 'it' thing for a very long time to come. The famous dog-breeder had called her up with the information provided she went on a date with him the following weekend. But she quickly shot him down, knowing that her GNO (Girl's Night Out) was long overdue even though it had only been six days since the last one. With the way their lives had become so hectic, Ino wasn't surprised that it didn't seem like years and years before they met (although sometimes it really did feel that way). She did promise him a date the following weekend though, but he had whined and tried to get her to change her mind. Ugh! Ino hated it when Kiba whined. He sounded exactly like his gigantic, Alaskan malamute-Siberian husky cross breed, Akamaru. If she wanted a whiner, she would have bought herself a dog. She really didn't need this kind of stress from the male persuasion.

She planned to let her hair down tonight along with her three other friends. All four of them needed this. Her business in wedding planning was booming and the she couldn't be happier. She knew that she made the best decision when she decided to expand her Mother's small florist business throwing a wedding planner i.e. herself into the mix. After all, who wanted to buy flowers on a large scale unless and until they were involved in some kind of festival or celebration? And which celebration was able to bring in the joy and the big bucks better than a wedding?

Ino was most definitely a romantic at heart but she was also materialistic. Which better way to combine the big bucks and the romance than becoming a wedding planner? She loved her job and she loved the challenge it brought her. She was also certain that none of the ideas that she had ever used for any of her client's weddings would she use for hers. Her wedding would be the Wedding of the Century! Just as long as she found a suitable guy to end up with.

Kiba was crossed off her list; he just didn't know it yet. She really didn't have the heart to tell him anytime soon, after all, he had just provided her with a fabulous place to let herself go for the night. She would let him down gently later.

* * *

Kankuro swerved into the parking and got out of his car cursing Gaara. Dammit! The red head knew exactly what buttons to push. He knew his younger brother knew that Kankuro had a crush on his P.A., so he never failed to seize an opportunity showing Kankuro in poor light, making life difficult for Matsuri in the process. The poor girl was frightened out of her wits dealing with Gaara on a regular basis; she didn't need to think that the Kabuki-Master was someone that she needed to watch out for as well. Albeit not in a threatening way but in a salacious one.

Kankuro couldn't wait for the day Gaara took interest in a girl. The way he would be teasing his brother would not even begin to scratch the surface of the mountain of payback debt he was so sure that Gaara had accumulated. Although if he knew Gaara as well as he did, being his brother and all, he would say that Gaara had an exponentially greater chance in having sex with a rock than he would in dating a woman.

Kankuro knew that no woman had so far been able to remove the cold façade that was Gaara. They either threw themselves at him with little to no restraint or they played hard to get. Of course, with the former opportunity Gaara took advantage of it six ways from Sunday. But if the girl was looking forward to a post-coital cuddle session, then she was sadly mistaken. Gaara was a selfish bastard. He took what he wanted without hesitation and didn't care about the consequences. He didn't think that he needed to bother in the first place.

With the latter choice, Gaara just did not bother. He didn't need to. Who did, if you had a string of beautiful girls throwing themselves at you? If however, he encountered a vixen that was playing hard to get but at the same time tried to beat Gaara at his own game, he threw his heart and soul into the match until he won and left a severely emotionally shattered girl in his wake.

Of course, that lethal and more dangerous strategy came with a price and in this case it was the nickname, 'Shukaku'. When Gaara became Shukaku it was like he was a completely different entity. His behavior exhibited signs of Multiple Personality Disorder, but Kankuro could never be sure. Of course, after knowing and witnessing what Gaara went through with their father, it was a surprise that he had remained sane this long.

Kankuro may have been many things but he was not a bastard. He knew how hard and long it took Gaara to achieve the road that he was currently on and he would be damned before he let Gaara's dream come crashing around his ears. After everything his brother went through, he at least deserved this much. Kankuro would do whatever he could to make sure that dream would come true.

* * *

Please read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuisine**

**Title:** Cuisine  
**Author:** hallucogenic  
**Email:** hallucogenic  
**Rating:** M (Mature Audience)  
**Summary:** AU. One pink-haired doctor. One red-headed chef. She wants to be left alone. He is dying to taste her. Who will prevail in this battle of culinary delights?  
**Content/Warnings:** (Profanity, Violence and Sexual Situations)  
**Feedback:** Do drop a line or two.  
**Distribution:** I must ask that you please do not download or post my fics to other sites. Thank you.  
**Spoilers:** Contains no spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Chapter 2**

Temari walked up the marble stairs, her 6-inch stilettoes clicking dangerously against the flooring. Encased in a green sheath that showed off her muscular yet svelte figure, dirty blonde hair put up in her usual four pony tails showing off her slim neck, she was a vision. With the gait of a gazelle, she quickly crossed the foyer and tried to locate her youngest brother. Temari knew that he was full of nerves today but would try his best to show that he had himself under control.

She sighed to herself. She really wished sometimes that he could just open up and express himself like everyone did. But she was thankful that he still spoke to Kankuro and her. With everything her baby brother went through, it was hard to suppress the Mother Tiger urges that she felt around him. She knew that he was difficult and that most people saw him as an arrogant, up-tight brat but only family would know what you actually went through. Also, the fact that Gaara was the spitting image of their Mother did not help things. Every time she looked at him, she felt a pang. Knowing that Oka-san would never be there with them again, it stung more than she cared to admit.

Temari pushed these thoughts to the back of her mind as her eyes finally settled on a head of red hair. She took in her brother's appearance and was pleased to see that for once he had actually gotten his act together and cleaned up after himself. Although, she was quite sure that the grey suit and monochromatic tie was picked out by Matsuri. She drew nearer to him.

'Gaara, you ready?' she asked him quietly.

'Hn'

'Don't worry about anything. Kankuro and I are here to take care of everything. Just smile and look welcoming. The diners will want to meet the owner and executive chef of _Tanuki, _remember that. So please look like you're glad that people are coming.'

'Does this look glad enough for you?' Gaara turned around, baring his teeth, and for one terrifying albeit funny moment, he looked like he was going to start frothing at the mouth and raving like a lunatic.

'A little less gum, if you please. And please do not look at people like you snack on children. It doesn't send out the right message,' she said dryly. 'If you don't mind.'

Gaara remained silent as he continued to survey the room. It was almost time for the restaurant doors to open. He took a deep breath and lifted his head, his tattooed kanji on his forehead flashing against the light. 'It's show time, Temari.'

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the car and couldn't believe her eyes. The crowd in front of the doors of the restaurant was incredible. She knew that Ino had good taste but this was ridiculous. There was a long queue waiting at the side like the entry at a club. She couldn't believe it. She made her way over to the line.

'Sakura, over here!' she heard her name being called frantically. Turning her head, she spied Tenten and Hinata almost at the front of the queue. Tenten was wearing a black gown with an empire neckline and the dress had slits up to the middle of her thighs. Sakura looked on wistfully. The weapons-mistress was so lucky. Her job provided her the perfect opportunity to stay fit, trim and learn how to protect herself at the same time.

Tenten came from a long line of weapons-mistresses. Her family was a matrilineal one; they only had women at the helm. Tenten did not know her father and never had the desire to meet him. Her Mother and Grand-Mother were very strict when it came to matters of men. They had brought up Tenten with the understanding that she should only depend on herself. Though, that did not stop Tenten from taking many lovers to warm her bed. The only downside was when they started asking for more than a physical relationship.

It was at this time that Tenten would get cold feet and leave them high and dry. Sakura had many a hard time getting rid of Tenten's love-struck men. The worst was the aerobic trainer, Lee the Hyper Gnome. Sakura had the worst time with him. He wore a green leotard throughout the entire day and Sakura thought that his pores had never been allowed to soak in sunshine or breathe for that matter. He kept spouting nonsense about how Tenten was the 'youthful blossom of his life' and he couldn't bear to 'be bereft of his lovebird of springtime youth'.

The most embarrassing episode took place when Lee came to the hospital during her hours and proceeded to recite a long winding monologue about how Tenten was the 'cherry blossom after his own heart' and that they were meant to 'serenade the thrums of their passion under a moonlit, starry night' and that if Sakura did not wish 'to fight like a knight in the way of true and unwavering loyalty and love', she would tell him where his 'fair Tenten' was as his 'flames of passion from the fruits of his loins were throbbing for her'. Sakura wished she could have torn her eardrums out at the time. Unfortunately, Tenten had been out of Konoha at the time as business had taken her elsewhere but, Sakura was never more thankful that Tenten had not been around to witness that embarrassing display of affection. She promptly screamed at Lee and told him to get out of the hospital if he wasn't there for a valid reason. He pouted like his puppy had been kicked and left the hospital. However, the rest of the day Sakura had to endure snickers about the Green Gnome of Love and his undying devotion to Tenten.

Dragging herself out of the humiliating memory, she came back to the present; she came to a stop in front of Tenten and Hinata. All three girls threw their arms around each other at the same time. Sakura soaked in the love and relief of their embrace. She missed these girls. Every time they met, it was like she hadn't seen them for the longest time. She quickly stepped out of their arms.

'How have you girls been? God, every time I see you'll, I feel like we haven't met for ages. How are you Hinata? How's your dad and his business?' asked Sakura.

'They are both fine, Sakura-chan. My Father is finally allowing me to make some of the decisions for the company and I can't tell you how happy I am about it. Although I do have to take his final approval, but at least he doesn't shoot down my suggestions anymore and takes the things that I tell him with some merit', the lilac-tinted eyed girl softly replied. 'I'm quite happy with the ways things are going, though when Neji-niisan gets back I'll have to run my decisions past him.

'At least that's a start, Hinata. You are well on your way to earning the title of heiress that your family has given you.' said Sakura with a grin. 'I am quite proud of you for that.'

'At least she doesn't have to deal with old men leching at her under the pretense of learning martial arts.' said Tenten with a laugh.

'If you don't get the perverts then how will the creep population be kept under control?' snickered Sakura. The three girls then burst into laughter. Finally they saw the doormen open the doors of the restaurant and they moved forward.

'The two of you have treated this like a black-tie event. I feel terribly underdressed.' said Sakura in an undertone.

'Don't be,' Tenten whispered back, 'I only came dressed up because Ino demanded it. You know that if I had my way I would come here in a pair of work-out tights and a wife beater with both my katanas strapped to my back.' Sakura sighed, knowing how she felt.

The three of them made their way to the doors and stepped inside. Sakura felt her breath catch. The place was beautiful. Long tapestries of red and gold silk fell from the ceiling, giving it a very old-world feel. Mosaic pictures depicting the desert covered the walls, with tiny alcoves in the walls holding flickering tealight candles giving it a sultry glow. Colors from glass stained windows flickered in every shade and scimitars with gold filigreed handles were mounted into the walls. The room was bathed in a muted glow of red and yellow giving it a very boudoir feel. There were private booths on one side with the general dining area in the middle. A little further off, was the open air dining area so that people could enjoy the cool breeze and star-dotted skies. Spying a long bar at the corner of the room, Sakura nudged Hinata. The petit girl immediately understood and tugged Tenten in that direction. The three girls immediately made their way over to the bar and sat down.

'Can you believe this place?' asked Tenten with awe in her voice. 'I've never seen something so beautiful and believe me when I say, I've seen a lot.'

'I know what you mean.' murmured Sakura a little breathlessly. 'This place just screams of naughty things whispered over naked skin. I can't believe Naruto allowed something like this to be established. This place is definitely for crowds above 21. I wonder who the owner is.'

'If this place is anything to go by, I would say that the owner is a hot piece of ass. I just hope that he can take what he dishes out in bed. I'd like a man like this strapped to my bed, unable to move just so I can have my deliciously wicked way with him.' purred Tenten. 'If this is how he does his restaurant up, what would he be like in the sack I wonder?'

What kind of a man, indeed, Sakura mused to herself. It was then that she noticed that all the male waiters weren't wearing any shirts. Their bodies were well oiled and glinted with a golden sheen in the muted light. Chiseled pectorals and cut abs were the order of the day with bodies that were just begging to be licked. She could see a few. There was one with copper-red hair. He had a thin but lithe frame. His eyes were the color of rich, dark coffee flecked with speckles of red. The effect resulted in a warm mahogany stare. His face reminded her of an imp, albeit a very tempting one. She saw that he was wearing black harem style pants with a stylish _obi _tied around his waist. The obi was exquisitely woven with what Sakura assumed were little people dancing at the edges. As he neared, she saw that they were not little people, but puppets. She could just make out the thin, fragile threads mimicking lines that were connected to the bodies of the puppets before she lifted her head to look straight into his eyes. She caught his knowing smirk and flushed.

'Good evening, Ma'am. My name is Sasori no Akasuna and I will be your waiter this evening. Do you have a reservation?' he said with a polite smile, his eyes dancing with awareness.

'Umm, yes. We do. We have a table under Yamanaka.' replied Sakura a tad breathlessly.

"Ah yes, I remember the reservation. A party of four, am I correct?" he queried.

"Yes, I believe. That's the one." Tenten cooed, immediately sidling up to him.

"This way, Ma'am." He replied. "If you ladies would follow me."

The three of them made their way behind their luscious waiter with Tenten continuously eyeing his buttocks through the harem pants. As Sakura forced her gaze away from his firm backside, she looked around the restaurant and took in things that had missed her first perusal.

She saw many Arabian styled majlis in various strategic points throughout the room. They were decorated in various shades of red and gold ottoman giving a very exotic feel to the entire ambience. Then there were reclining alcoves sensually cut into the walls that were draped by thin organza curtains fastened to the side that could be undone for a more private setting. The small private balconies that were scattered here and there were also shielded against the inquisitive eye with white muslin curtains but did nothing to prevent the images of silhouettes ravishing each other. Sakura felt her entire being light aflame with a small flicker of desire. Just who in the world was this man to have visualized such an atmosphere? Throbbing flesh and heated sighs being whispered over sweaty slicked skin was all that Sakura could think about.

Her eyes flitted over the area and rested on two more waiters who were leading people to their respective tables. One man was over seven feet tall and had a bluish tint to his skin. Sakura found it extremely attractive and observed him some more. The profile of his face was tilted to the side and Sakura saw three gill-like markings on his cheeks. Suddenly, as if sensing her scrutiny, the shark-like man turned his head to look at her. Startled, Sakura felt a heavy blush staining the apples of her cheeks and shyly offered a smile. The shark-like man grinned, exposing sharp, filed teeth and Sakura shivered just a little. _Who are these people employed here as waiters_, she wondered silently. _It seems like each one of them has a story to tell that isn't going to get over with an all-girls night sleepover. __**Who cares though**__, _her Inner Sakura added_. __**They make deliciously divine eye candy, and Kami knows it's been a long time since I had some. I deserve to let my hair down and enjoy this evening. Thank Kami for Ino. May she have as many boy-toys as she desires.**_The other man that caught her eye was tanned with skin the color of raw umber. His pectorals glistened with every move he made and Sakura managed to catch a glimpse of his mouth and the crooks of his arms. There seemed to be stitching at his wrists, his forearms, his crooks, his shoulders and his back. Even his mouth had stitching on either corner of it making him look like a demented version of the Cheshire cat. His eyes were the lightest lime green she had ever seen and she was surprised to find that he had no pupil.

Sasori led them over to a table and proceeded to pull out the chairs for each one of them. "Please have a seat, I will bring your menus along shortly." He bowed and left their table.

"I'm going to tell Ino that she doesn't need to get me a birthday gift." Tenten exclaimed dreamily. "She has officially made me the happiest woman alive and I can't thank her enough for it. Speaking of the blonde devil, where the hell is she?"

"Probably racing as fast as she can, in her little beetle, to get her ass here." Sakura said drily. "Hopefully, she won't kill herself in a hurry to here, seeing how she's the one late to her own dinner."

"I don- don't think that Ino will drive that fast, do you Tenten?" stuttered Hinata nervously. "It would be a shame for her to go to the hospital when she can be sit- sitting here and enjoying the view instead."

"It's so nice to know that I have such loving and caring friends." Voiced the previously absent blonde. "It just warms my heart to think of the epitaph on my grave. **'Here lies Ino, who died deprived of eye candy.'** You girls really are far too kind."

Sakura snorted and turned to face the last of the four girls. "Well, at least we don't have to put it up now. But do thank you for saving us the trouble in case we need to put one anytime soon."

Ino smirked. "Oh! How I love the three of you'll. So kind, so thoughtful, so not making me want to throttle you'll to death. Finally, here though. Thought the damn traffic would never let up. It's a nightmare on the streets currently and I thought I saw Naruto but I can't be sure. It doesn't matter though. If he is here I doubt anyone will be unable to tell."

"It's a good thing if he's here. I'll go say hello and ask him how the hell in Tsunade-sama's name he managed to pass this place without it violating any sort of moral code." Sakura said.

"Oh shut up, Sakura!" exclaimed Tenten forcefully. "Maybe this is Kami-sama's answer to you not being able to get a boyfriend. If you don't have one, ogle. That's going to be my motto for the evening and I would rather appreciate it if you followed the same and stopped trying to change it in any way, shape or form."

Sakura shot her a nasty look and turned to Ino. Just then, Sasori came back with the menus.

"Here are your menus, ladies. I'll be here to take your order shortly." Sasori bowed and left.

"Are the outfits in this place for real?" wondered Ino. "This is like having my very own personal harem. Except that I can look but not touch."

"Who said anything about not touching?" murmured Tenten. "I don't think these boys are averse to a little female love. In fact it looks like they desperately need it."

"You can't touch them while they are working, but nobody said anything after hours." A new voice added with a hint of sly amusement.

"Naruto," exclaimed Sakura, whirling around to greet him. "It's been a long time. How are you?" She got up from her chair and hugged the tall, sandy haired man. "I've missed you so much. How's the Hokage's chair treating you?"

"Fine, Sakura-chan. Although dancing around politics and cranky old councilors is like walking on broken glass and hoping that the toddlers you carry won't spit on you." He grinned ruefully. "But other than that it's been fine. Ladies, how have you all been?" He smiled at Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Fine, Naruto-kun. But I must thank you for the social service you're providing for the shriveled cavities that reside in the womb of Konoha's women. You're saving our hormones from an early death." Smirked Tenten.

"This is one of the best decisions that you have ever made after becoming Hokage, Naruto-kun, and if this stellar performance of yours continues I might just have to demand that you take the seat again, the moment you think of retiring." Leered Ino.

"I've been fi- fine, Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking. Thank you so much for the viewing plea- pleasure of this new restaurant." Blushed Hinata. "Although, I do look forward to catching up with you at a later date."

Naruto, whose face had been steadily growing the color of ripe tomatoes throughout this lusty recital, calmed down a bit at the last declaration and gently smiled at Hinata. "I'd love to spend a lunch with you one of these days, Hinata-sama. I'll drop by your office and we'll arrange something. How does that sound?"

Blushing in pleasure, the petite girl nodded shyly as Sakura observed the exchange in growing satisfaction and amusement. "Now that Naruto has decided to take you out on a date, you don't mind if I steal him for a bit, do you Hinata?" Requested Sakura. "I'll only be a minute with him."

Dragging Naruto off to one of the alcoves hidden in the walls, Sakura pushed him down onto the plush cushions and glared. "Explain."

"Ah Sakura-chan!" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "If you wanted to ravish me, you could have just asked." He smiled.

"Believe me when I say Naruto that the last thing I currently want to do to you is to ravish you. What is the meaning of this?" she fiercely whispered.

"I did it for a friend, Sakura." He quietly replied. "He really needed this. He needed a second chance, a breath of fresh air and I had to be the one to give it to him. Something happened back in his hometown and he came to me because he needed help and he didn't know where else to go or who else to turn to. He used to be a fighter like me." He continued. "His father put him on the underground circuit and bet on him during fights. He was only eight when he first began. He's been betrayed by everyone and anyone he thought he could trust and I couldn't let him think that there was no one who could ever care for him. I had to give him a second chance because no one else would and I had to believe in him like how he believed in me. He was one of the few people who believed that I could become Hokage, apart from Sasuke and you." He lifted his eyes. "I can't tell you anything else apart from this because that is his story but what I have told you is only known to a few people in Konoha so please keep it to yourself. Please don't tell Ino and the rest. They'd only think of spreading the gossip as far and as wide as they could. Please Sakura, promise me on our friendship.

Sakura had been sitting as still as stone throughout this entire speech and raised her eyes at the sound of her name. "I promise Naruto." She acquiesced. She couldn't believe what Naruto was telling her. Her heart ached for that little eight year old boy who was forced to stand up to boys much bigger than his small, frail self and still manage to win. She remembered Naruto telling her of the days he was on the underground, street-fighting circuit. Although he had done it to make ends meet for himself and his adoptive father Iruka, Sakura remembered the times when Naruto came to her house all broken and bloodied when her parents were asleep and asked her to tend to his gashes and wounds, as he recounted his experiences on the circuit with silent sobs and heart-wrenching weeping. This continued until he was fifteen, when Iruka met the love of his life, Kakashi and decided to get married to him. All the fights had ended for Naruto then. He didn't have to make sure there was food on the table any more. But Naruto was one of the main reasons she had decided to become a doctor. She felt that if she had to protect and care for her precious people in her own special way.

She choked.

How could any father think of doing that to his son? In which universe was an abusive father and his methods understood and accepted? How could any person go through the things this man went through and yet manage to stay sane. _**Not that you'd know whether he's sane or not. But you can't deny the man has excellent taste.**_ Piped up Inner Sakura. Still, she couldn't believe what he was telling her. Her heart went out to this man and she wished that there had been someone for him, like the way she had been there for Naruto. 'But you can't have your cake and eat it too.' She mused.

Naruto stood up and offered her a hand. She shakily got to her feet and exhaled. 'It'll be our secret. I promise. But I just hope you know what you're doing. That's all.'

"Believe me when I say Sakura-chan that I know that I have nothing to be worried about. If anything, the other restaurants in Konoha are going to have to pull up their socks and get their acts together because the _Tanuki _is going to be here to stay for a long time."

"Alright, I believe you, if not without a little caution. But remember, if worst comes to worst I, will be standing behind you picking up the pieces and then hitting you over the head with them." She replied peevishly.

"You have my full permission, Sakura-chan. Besides, I haven't seen your cherry-blossom hair lately, and I think a beating is in order for old times' sake." He grinned foxily.

Exasperated but smirking, Sakura replied. "I didn't think that your job as Hokage improved your grammar. Congratulations. Anyways, I'm headed for the bar right now, I need a drink before I can face the girls and get this evening started. Keep them occupied for me please." She put on her best puppy dog face.

"Alright, alright, I'll do it. Just to view that lovely hint of Hinata's cleavage that promises good things to those who wait." He glided away.

Sakura shook her head. He could be Hokage of the world, but he would never stop his perverted ways. But Sakura knew that he harbored a very soft spot for Hinata since childhood and was keen on making her his one and only, forever and ever. She sighed. It seemed like even her best friend, who, if the scores of predictions of people were anything to go by, would never tantamount to becoming anything in life, had not only become Hokage but had also found his one true love. And knowing that Hinata had always been carrying a torch for Naruto from the moment she met him, practically sealed the deal. Sakura rued. It seemed like she was the only person stuck without a better half to catch her when she fell.

Shaking her head she strolled to the bar and promptly hiked herself up to sit on one of the seats. She swiveled the stool and caught the bartender's eye and signaled him over. A man with buttercup-yellow hair, flouncing in a ponytail that would have put Ino to shame, sauntered over to her. But that's where the effeminate traits ended. He was of medium height and build, with muscles that rippled along the length of his arms. His washboard abs and the furrows in them just begged to be licked. Sakura could almost taste the 'v' of his waist in her mouth and she found herself curious as to where the trail of blonde hair below his navel lead. Mentally, she drooled at the image that presented itself, as to what would be laying underneath those black harem pants. She quickly snapped to attention as he neared and found herself looking into a pair of crystal blue eyes. Her heart began to flutter.

"Three fingers of Double Black with one finger of water poured over three ice cubes." She ordered.

"Isn't that a little strong for you, yeah?" He replied wonderingly.

"I think I'd know whether it is strong for me or not, but thank you for the concern." She flirted coyly. "My name's Sakura, what's yours?"

"Deidara." the effeminate man teasingly replied. "And dare I say it but Sakura is an apt name for someone as beautiful as you. Give me a minute and I'll be back with your order." Just as he was about to turn and go pour her the drink, a new voice interrupted their little banter. "I'll have what she's having." Smooth and low.

Sakura turned her head.

In front of her sat the most gorgeous man that she had ever seen in a very long time. Her stomach felt as if it had dropped to an area just below her belly button and she couldn't help but quietly moan. He had blood red hair that fell into his face in messy waves and for the first time, her hands itched to run her fingers through his hair all the way down his scalp and play with the baby hair at the nape of his neck. He sported a red kanji for 'love' just above his left eye, its shape and coloring mimicking a stamp although that Sakura knew that he must have most likely gotten it tattooed. But it was his eyes that captivated her the most. His eyes seemed like endless pools of emotion and desire and they seemed to suck the very breath out of her. His eyes were rimmed with dark lines, of fatigue or insomnia she couldn't guess; but a primal part of her that she had never encountered before wanted to lick those lines all the way from start to tip. She had a sudden urge to sink her fingers into this stranger's hair and pull his head back, baring his neck to her so that she could lick up and down the expanse of skin that was revealed. Her thoughts had never centered around a man so fully and her response had never been so immediate. That primal part of her wanted to lay him on the counter of the bar and grind her hips into his until it became clear that he was her property. Her eyes roved over his fine aristocratic nose and luscious lips as if they were teasing her on purpose. His mouth had a smirk on it and it only fueled the dark desires that Sakura wanted to be satiated immediately.

Her mouth felt as if she had lined it with cotton and she turned her head back to the counter top. Just who was this guy? She felt like an electric wire had entered her body from her pussy lips and curved over her back. She exhaled shakily.

Deidara came back with two crystal glasses of the warm brown liquid and set them down before her and the stranger. He moved away before she could even begin another conversation with him and Sakura almost had the impression that he was fleeing before she could open her mouth and talk. Puzzled by this, she turned to her glass and curled her fingers round it. Just as she lifted the glass to her mouth, she heard the stranger's voice again.

"Let's make a toast."

Sakura almost dropped her glass. "What to?"

"Health, Wealth and fulfilling each and every tendril of want and desire that is borne within us."

Sakura felt her nipples tighten under her blouse.

"Cheers."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Hey there, everyone! I usually don't write an Author's Note as I think it distracts from the main plotline of the story and gives Authors an excuse to ramble (something that I'm am doing right now *sheepish smile*). Anyways, first of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you that decided to read my story. This is the first fan fiction that I have written in a long time and I hope that it is shaping up satisfactorily.

Secondly, thank you all so much for the favorites and follows for this story. Although, I would like to request all of you who read it to drop a review. I would appreciate a review no matter how big or small it is, because as an author, it is important to know whether you please your reader base or not. I will only find the passion to write if it is fuelled by reviews from my readers. I really wanted to continue with the next chapter however I found out that I wasn't sufficiently motivated because I didn't think that people were that interested in my story. It stings when you find out that nobody would take a little time out to let you know how they feel about the story when you compare the number of hours that you've been sitting and writing it.

I love interacting with my readers and look forward to replying to each and every one of your reviews (except guest reviews). I'd love for readers to suggest little ideas of their own and even if I can't use the idea immediately, I will definitely try to employ it another story. I'm always thankful to suggestions that help me improve my writing skills; however bringing down a person with harmful and demoralizing criticism only shows that critic in poor light. I would not like it to happen to anyone else or myself.

Thirdly, I will see this story to the end, I promise you that. However, even I cannot ignore the call of real life when it knocks on my door. Please bear with my eccentricities and idiosyncrasies as they reveal themselves throughout the story, but most of all, I would love to know that I have made your day by dropping a little something off at the review box.

Lastly, I would like to thank you for taking the time out to read this, and without further ado, I present to you, Cuisine-Chapter 3.

* * *

**Cuisine**

**Title:** Cuisine  
**Author:** hallucogenic  
**Email:** hallucogenic  
**Rating:** M (Mature Audience)  
**Summary:** AU One pink-haired doctor. One red-headed chef. She wants to be left alone. He is dying to taste her. Who will prevail in this battle of culinary delights?  
**Content/Warnings:** (Profanity, Violence, Sexual Content)  
**Feedback:** Do drop a line or two.  
**Distribution:** I must ask that you please do not download or post my fics to other sites. Thank you.  
**Spoilers:** Contains no spoilers.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gaara had been silently viewing the crowd as it entered, making a metal note of the people that would soon become his loyal patrons. There were few he recognized. He saw Tsunade, the President and Head Surgeon of Konoha hospital. She had a fierce temper with an alcoholic streak to match and Gaara had never met another woman in his entire life who could drink over 3 bottles of sake and then have her hands steady enough to enter the operating room. It baffled Gaara how Naruto mentioned that she had never lost a patient till date but he supposed that alcohol acted as a buffer between her nerves and the blood.

She was with her long-time lover, Jiraiya, who Gaara had heard, wrote porn for a living. His Icha-Icha series were considered a best-seller and Gaara chuckled as he knew that Jiraiya must have come to the restaurant looking for fodder for his next novel. He only hoped that he wasn't disappointed.

Neji Hyuuga entered with his longtime partner, Shino Aburame. Gaara vaguely remembered that Neji looked after the overseas operations in his uncle's empire. Neji looked stunning tonight, in a deep maroon suit with a grey tie. Gaara would have been half tempted to seduce him if he wasn't a spongy breast boy through and through. Besides, Shino made sure that no man delicious enough would come between himself and his partner. Shino himself was a vision. A renowned entomologist, his knowledge and expertise were hard to find. A silent man with very little to say, he was always spotted in a coat far too big and a pair of wraparound sunglasses. Gaara doubted that he had ever taken them off. It only added to the mysterious charm and allure that was the very essence of this man. But he hoped that both of them would enjoy the delectable bits of hard, muscled flesh spread out conveniently for their scrutiny.

Next to walk in through the door was Shikamaru. He was Chouji's longtime friend and confidant. Chouji was a foodie from the time he was born and because of it, he had faced much teasing and name-calling as a child. But the entrance of Shikamaru in his life had changed all of that. The quiet boy had an I.Q. of 200 and so found it an unnecessary exertion of his will to keep up with classmates who were more child-like in thinking and expressing themselves. He chose to save himself all the trouble that it would surely bring extra attention to himself and instead slept or cloud-watched at every opportunity that presented itself. If he remembered correctly Chouji told him that Shikamaru was currently the Head Strategist and Specialist in Tactics for Konoha's Military forces. He had been appointed personally by Naruto and Gaara couldn't help but be impressed by that. Gaara knew that he was blessed to have Chouji as the Head Chef at his restaurant. The big man had blown him away with the impromptu dish he made during the auditions, prompting Gaara to snatch him up faster than a hawk at a rabbit hole. He knew that he was extremely lucky that Chouji had chosen to work for the _Tanuki_ and never gave him an opportunity to complain; not that he ever did. He found it fascinating how the huge man had such extensive knowledge on all things kitchen-related, his skills only second to that of Gaara's. The red-head knew that he had to keep brushing up his abilities or he would be left coughing behind in the metaphorical dust.

The next person to walk through his doors was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba was a dog breeder who specialized in wolf dogs. He bred many types of dog including the Utonagan, Northern Inuit, Tamaskan, Malamute, and of course, Huskies. It was a family passion that had become a business and it had gone on for many generations. Kiba loved his dogs, bred or domesticated, and made it a point to keep in touch with each and every one of his canines after he had sold them. He himself was rarely seen without his enormous Alaskan malamute-Siberian husky cross breed, Akamaru who was a hit with the ladies and children alike. Many a time, Kiba had been stopped on the street so that a voluptuous beauty could bend down to coo and pat his head. Kiba patiently put up with it; after all, it wasn't every day that he had a pair of breasts the size of melons, hanging from a skinny frame. The children loved Akamaru as well. Kiba would give them rides on his dog and even had one child calling Akamaru a dorse i.e. dog-horse.

Three women entered after him and Gaara's eyes roved over the first two. Both of them had dark hair and Gaara thought they were quite pretty in a conventional way. His eyes moved over to the third person.

And his heart stopped beating altogether.

_Beautiful. _The word echoed in his mind.

Long legs encased in the most towering pair of heels Gaara had ever seen in his life encased her delicate feet. Gaara's eyes followed the smooth expanse of milky flesh and paused at the most adorable pair of knees he had ever seen in his life. His gaze wandered further upwards to find a pair of delicious, naughty shorts. They came down mid-length but were made of lace and so the little bits of tantalizing flesh that were visible through the lace provided a wonderful show to Gaara's hungry gaze. His eyes took in the pink colored, high-necked, full- sleeved blouse and for a moment Gaara wished that she had exposed a bit of cleavage. The full mounds of her breasts pushed through the sheer fabric and Gaara found himself longing to touch those globes. Would they be a milky white with juicy pink nipples poking through like a small ripe berry waiting to sucked and then bitten into, or would they be golden brown with chocolate-colored nipples that would be hard enough to cut glass?

Gaara felt warmth spreading from his abdomen all the way up to his chest and then to his palms. He shifted his weight to his other foot and immediately felt the fabric of his inner pant leg brush across something that was getting too hot and heavy to keep in anymore. Growling, he willed himself to not give in to a full blown erection. His body listened partially but he still felt a throbbing weight against his leg. He lifted his eyes to drink in the rest of this beauty and found himself gazing at a head full of cotton-candy colored hair. He couldn't believe his eyes. Of all the colors in the world that she could have been blessed with, she had natural pink hair. Gaara highly doubted it was a dye because he was sure that nobody who lived in Konoha wanted to be standing out because of their hair color. He suddenly had an intense urge to go up to her and look into her eyes. He wondered which color they would be.

He saw Sasori approach the three girls and then ask the pink-haired one something. He saw her flush and reply back. All of a sudden, he experienced a tightening in his chest. Something dark, primal and ancient.

_**Mine**_

Gaara felt like going over and tearing Sasori no Akasuna's throat out with his bare hands. But before he could act on his impulses, the dark-haired girl wearing the black dress had already draped herself all over him and steered him away from his pink-haired angel.

_**Mine**_

The voice inside his entire being echoed again. Gaara smirked, satisfied at the pure wonder and awe in the girl's eyes. He had been with his fair share of women and all of them behaved as if they had seen everything that the world had to offer. He hated the fact that they chose to hide the wonder and awe that his restaurant inspired. The setting for the restaurant here at Konoha was the same as that of Suna. Gaara had only added a bit of extra embellishments here and there to appeal to the novice eye.

Gaara followed the little quartet with his eye until they went behind a pillar and out of sight and then pulled his gaze back to the restaurant doors.

Uzumaki Naruto was the next person to enter and Gaara couldn't be more relieved or happy to see his friend. He quickly made his way over to the blond and greeted him.

"Naruto my friend, it has been quite a long time."

"We only saw each other at the beginning of the month Gaara, but yes, I missed you too." Naruto gave a wide smile and his blue eye twinkled. "I thought that you would have people fainting at the first signs of a bare chest. Any casualties?"

"None till now, although the doors have just opened. I'm giving it a solid hour and then I'm going to go around tables asking if anybody needs medical attention." Gaara responded dryly. "I'm sure that my patron base is going to majorly comprise of women. The kinds that have no better halves for them waiting to warm their beds at home."

"Aww Gaara!" clucked Naruto sympathetically. Isn't that exactly the kind of women you wanted to draw towards your restaurant?" He ducked his head to avoid Gaara's right hook.

"I may have left the streets behind Kurama, but don't make the mistake of thinking that the streets have left me." drawled Gaara.

"Of course not, Shukaku! You can take the boy out of the fight but you can never take the fight out of the boy. First rule of the underground. Don't think I've forgotten either." Naruto was still grinning at Gaara and then groaned. "Anyways, enough talk for now. I've got to make my way around and make sure that I've said 'Hello' to all the old geezers that have decided to make an appearance today to rate the restaurant on their perceived vulgarity, when I'm sure that many of them will be internally drooling over the sight of so many semi-naked men put together. It's like being at an all-you-can-eat buffet and not knowing where to start." Naruto laughed and then moved away. "I'm coming to get you later so that I can introduce you personally to my friends. If Temari, Kankuro and you are going to be staying in Konoha for good, you're going to have to get to know a lot of people and start mingling around."

"Alright! Will do. Drag me when you finish licking the boots of those old geezers." Gaara smirked. He then frowned as Naruto turned to gape at him. "What?" he asked annoyed. Naruto kept gaping. "I can't believe that for the first time in a long time I don't have to drag you around to be introduced. What gives?"

"I've come here for a second chance, haven't I? I might as well make the best use of it." _And because I'm pretty sure that Naruto will know that pink-haired doll's name._ He smirked to himself. "Just come call me when you get tired of playing baby-sitter okay. I'll be there." Naruto looked at him uncertainly and then walked off.

Gaara continued to survey the restaurant with an air only an owner would have. His sharp eyes swept over the area, not missing a thing and cataloguing every movement. He felt someone come up behind him and turned to face the person.

"Gaara-sama?" the tremulous voice of his assistant floated to his ears.

Sighing, he turned around to face her. "Yes, Matsuri?" he drawled.

The girl flushed and lowered her eyes. "Chouji-sama has asked for your assistance in the kitchen. He's trying to create a dish on the spur-of-the-moment to commemorate the opening night of _Tanuki. _He just wanted to know whether you could taste it for him and tell him if he needs to change anything."

"Thank you, Matsuri. I'll be going now." Gaara turned away from her and strode into the kitchens. Chouji was an exemplary cook and he really didn't want to miss out tasting the latest dish that he had conjured up for opening night. Chouji had an entire page on the menu for his signature dishes, be it entrees, appetizers, main course or even dessert. Chouji rarely created new, signature dishes but when he did, Gaara made sure that they stayed on the menu long after their conception. The little fact that his patrons actually made it a point to order at least one signature dish every meal had absolutely nothing to do with his decision. Quickening his pace, he entered the kitchen and was immediately enveloped with the delicate swirl of saffron, thyme and mangoes. Taking a deep breath, he felt himself inhale who he truly was and grabbed an apron to don it before stepping into the world of flavor.

* * *

A good while later, after Chouji had practically thrown him out on his ass, stating that, as the owner he needed to make a good impression on his patrons instead of slaving away in the kitchens. Gaara retorted that the heat of the kitchen was the most soothing balm for his soul. Chouji laughingly retorted that the only soothing balm that would work on Gaara would be the one found between the legs of a pretty girl. Gaara had then growled back at him, albeit with absolutely no heat, and told him that he was leaving and that he could have the kitchen for the rest of the night. Chouji grinned at him and replied that he was the happiest in the arms of his woman and then proceeded to give him a good-natured push out of the giant swing doors.

Chuckling to himself, Gaara headed out to give another once over, when he saw the pink-haired sprite sitting at the bar. She seemed to be making friendly enough conversation with Deidara; however Gaara didn't want her having a more than friendly conversation with him. He was all too aware of Deidara's appeal to the ladies and sometimes thought that women slept with him because they secretly wanted to explore the idea of sleeping with other women but were too chicken too try it out. That mop of hair however, was the only effeminate thing that tied the blond to the fairer sex. The weapon between his legs was all too assuring how he could be the furthest thing from them. With that less than brightening thought, Gaara made a beeline straight for the barstool next to his cotton candy-on-legs.

"I'll have what she's having."

Right enough, Deidara caught on to his subtle stake on the girl and backed off to the far end of the bar. Gaara internally smirked. It was nice to know he could make his subordinates tremble with fear when the need arose. He was a good boss that way. He gave them plenty of time to play outside the hours of the restaurant, and one could never say that he didn't give enough benefits. The sheer number of women and men walking through the door would only fail to arouse a chair. If Gaara could say anything about himself, it was that he was a considerate boss.

The pink haired dream turned to face him.

Gaara almost dropped his jaw in shock.

Wide, emerald green eyes stared back at him. Gaara was entranced with the play of emotions that fluttered in her eyes. He dimly noted that her facial expressions hadn't changed much but it was her eyes that completely gave her away. In that moment, Gaara completely understood the old saying, 'The eyes are the windows to the soul.' He could read shock, surprise, fear, uncertainty, and a lot of arousal. It was as if the emotions were warring in her eyes, which one should first take precedence.

Thankfully, Deidara chose that moment to come back and place two glasses in front of the both of them.

Without wasting any time, Gaara picked up his tumbler and raised it.

"Let's make a toast."

He saw her eyes widen and her hand that was gripping her glass fumbled; he internally grinned to himself. This was going to be easier than planned.

"What to?"

Gaara carefully considered his reply. If he played this right, he might just be able to take back the most alluring thing he had met in quite a while. Besides, she would be perfect to start his bedding streak with the women of Konoha. He took in that pert little nose and the too wide forehead that seemed to somehow fit in with the beauty that was her face.

"Health, Wealth and fulfilling each and every tendril of want and desire that is borne within us."

He felt her stiffen and inwardly congratulated himself.

"Cheers."

* * *

Naruto had just finished dealing with the old geezers that had made an appearance at_ Tanuki_. He knew that a little less than half of them were still miffed about the fact that he had succeeded Tsunade Baa-Chan as Hokage. Naruto sighed. He could do many things, what with his brighter-than-the-sun personality, but even he couldn't control the dislike felt for him from people who were supposed to be supporting his position.

Just as he was about to go find Sakura and the rest of the girls, probably compliment Hinata one more time and see her pretty face descend into an adorable blush, Naruto heard Tsunade Baa-Chan calling his name.

Naruto knew he wouldn't have time to escape from the jaws of death, a.k.a. Tsunade Baa-Chan's breasts. The older woman was well onto her fourth drink when her eyes suddenly spotted Naruto and she had bellowed at him to come to their table. Naruto swallowed a whimper and quietly led himself to her table. He could see Ero-Sennin furtively glance around_ Tanuki_ with an amusing mix of horror and fasciation, and Naruto had to bite down a guffaw that was threatening to erupt. He knew that when he told Ero-Sennin that there would be half-naked, oiled, well-proportioned bodies lying around for his perusal, the perverted old man had imagined there would be women. Naruto had to keep from breaking out in laughter at the mounting dismay and curiosity warring across the older man's face. The favorite phrase of Kakashi's came to his mind, 'Always look underneath the underneath.' Naruto chuckled, he was sure that Ero-Sennin would now think twice before trusting anything that came out from his mouth.

"How are you doing, brat?" the booming voice of the woman he so lovingly called 'Granny' sounded in his ear.

Wincing, he pulled out a chair nearest to her and sat at the table. "Fine, Baa-Chan. I was just pacifying the old geezers. I had to convince them that Gaara was not breaking any of the 47 rules of moral code and conduct they threw at my head."

"Oh dear, the geezers are here?" She blinked owlishly at him before throwing back her head and laughing. "That rhymed. What fun!"

"Oh Baa-chan. Easy for you to say that," he grumbled. "I had to convince them that Gaara wasn't a runaway porn star from Suna and that the boys weren't his performers in the various deviations in the world of sex."

Tsunade threw back her head and laughed. "I'm surprised the whole lot of them knew what sex was. The way they kept behaving when I was Hokage, you would have thought that they were born under rocks." She snorted. "As it is, I think that they have dusty caverns and shriveled peapods."

Jiraiya looked a little green at this statement. Naruto laughed. "Eww, Baa-Chan. I have to deal with them on a weekly basis. No need for you, to imagine what's under their clothes and make my libido rot away in hell."

"Hmpf, brat. Glad to see that you can keep them in line." Her smile softened.

"Somebody has to do the dirty work, Tsunade Baa-Chan." He grinned cockily. "And who better than too accomplish that task other than, Uzumaki Naruto!" He puffed out his chest. Tsunade simply snorted into her glass and swiped at his head. He playfully ducked it and stuck his tongue out at her.

"How's Gaara doing though?"

"Gaara?" Naruto frowned at this sudden change in conversation. "He's fine. Finding it a little bit difficult in settling in but then, who doesn't in a new place." His eyes turned soft. "He's put a lot of effort into this place, Baa-Chan. And after the Demon Days, I really think that he deserves it. We all deserve second chances. He's been trying so hard to leave his past behind, I really don't want it to catch up to him her. He can take this opportunity as a blank, clean slate, a _tabula rasa _and I can't think of anyone who deserves it more than him."

Tsunade raised inquiring eyebrows at him. "My my, Naruto. Learning big words, I'm proud of you. Although, you used it in a slightly convoluted context." She smirked at his confused gaze. "Go find a dictionary and you'll find out what I meant."

Naruto sniggered at her. "Yes, Baa-Chan. You're the best Granny in the whole wide world." He ducked the second swipe she aimed at his head.

"Oi, brat. What's Gaara doing there talking to Sakura? Do they know each other?"

_What the hell?_ Naruto quickly turned around and spied both of them sitting at the bar. Sakura had her back stiff and Gaara had that languorous look whenever he had caught his intended prey for the night. Praying that Sakura wouldn't make a scene, he crossed the length of the floor in long strides and crossed his fingers, hoping that he would make it in time. Sakura was almost as bad as Tsunade in the temper department. Naruto sometimes wondered whether her internship also consisted of screaming classes that would give the object of her wrath tinnitus.

* * *

Sakura sat frozen in her chair. The beautiful man had just said 'Cheers' and was waiting for her reply, when Naruto suddenly made an appearance between them. She got startled so badly, she spilled some of her whiskey on her front.

"Hey guys! What you up to? Just saw the both of you'll sitting here and thought that I should come and ask you guys to join us at the table…" Naruto's cheerful voice faded off at the look Sakura was sporting. The fact that she was visibly clenching and unclenching her fingers did nothing to alleviate his worry.

"Naruto," she let out a warning growl. "You absolute BAKA!" She finished off with a scream.

Naruto flinched at the sight of the pink-haired female bearing down on him like a rhinoceros. "Ne, Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry." He offered weakly.

"I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan. I'll buy you another one, I promise." He began to shrug his shoulders desperately.

"Baka! You'd probably ruin that too." She muttered viciously. Turning to the front of the bar, she was pleasantly surprised with Deidara holding a couple of napkins.

"It's my job." He smiled winningly.

"Thank you." She uttered gratefully. She began to wipe down the front of her blouse, oblivious to the three pairs of male eyes watching her.

* * *

Gaara sat quietly at the side watching the pink-haired girl almost disbelievingly. This was Sakura? This was the girl he had heard so much about from Naruto? He remembered Naruto always talking about a Sakura-Chan way back when they had become friends after a couple of bloody rounds. He had always bragged that there was no better medic in the whole of Konoha and no wound was too deep for her to clean out. Naruto had also told him that she was the most kind, gentle, caring and understanding person that he had ever come across in his short life, and that nothing short of death would be able to take her away from him. He had gone on to say that he would hunt her down to the ends of the earth and carry her back across his shoulder if the need arose.

Gaara felt a sudden stab of jealousy. When he had looked upon the pink-haired girl tonight, he had felt nothing more than a burning attraction for her and a means to an end. But now, that he had associated information with her face, he suddenly felt sick. How could he simply plan on bedding her when he had absolutely no clue as to who she was? Add to the fact, that she was one of Naruto's precious people and the blond would skin him alive if he even sneezed in her direction. He was sure that the blond would not be forgiving of a one night stand between them, even if she had no qualms about it.

But as his eyes flickered back to the girl, he suddenly found himself wanting to know every detail about her. What did she do? Where did she come from? Who were the people that she cared about? He found himself listening to a part inside him that he kept suppressing almost all the time.

_Give it a chance. You came here to start over a new leaf. Let that be applicable in every aspect of your life. You don't need to strive to maintain the reputation you had in Suna. You can just be yourself without measuring up to anyone's expectations. That includes your own. _

Gaara found himself nodding to that voice and simultaneously found out that he had been coerced into walking back with Sakura and Naruto so that the both of them could introduce him to their group.

Somehow, he was kind of looking forward to it.

* * *

Sakura found her face burning with humiliation as she walked back to her table with Naruto and Gaara in tow. She could already feel the blushes of red painting her face and wondered if it was too early to pass out.

As she neared the table, she saw that several other tables were dragged and joined to theirs. Never let it be said that Yamanaka Ino didn't know the first thing about being the life of the party. She spotted Kiba, Shino, Neji, and a disgruntled Shikamaru sitting down and giving the blonde a wide berth. Ino was happily gesturing with her arms doing a good imitation of faux windmills. Hinata sat at the side of her, blushing prettily and Tenten was trying and failing spectacularly at making conversation with a stoic Shino. Sakura almost began to laugh until she remembered who was she was walking with and her smile quickly turned down at the corners of her mouth. She quickly took a seat next to Kiba and prayed that he wouldn't open his mouth and ask her the reason for her tomato-red face.

Naruto stood by the table with the red-haired man by his side and clapped his hands. "Everyone! I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine. We've known each other for a long time. A really long time. Way back before time even started." The blond gave a nervous chuckle.

"Get on with it, Naruto. You're starting to ramble." the bored drawl of Shikamaru came across the table.

The blond faux-glared at the lazy man before continuing, "Anyways, as I was saying, this is my friend Gaara from Suna. He has recently moved to Konoha with his brother and sister, Kankuro and Temari. He is also the owner of the illustrious restaurant you are all currently dining at."

Kiba let out a low whistle. "Wow man, didn't know you knew such big words." Ignoring the sputtering blond, he turned to Gaara. "Nice to meet you, man. Quite an amazing restaurant you have here. Thanks so much for having us here and please don't mind Ino. She tends to create a ruckus no matter where she goes."

Gaara faintly smirked just as Ino began screeching. "The pleasure is all mine, believe me. You all are doing me the greatest honor by being here tonight. Thank you all for coming." He then took a seat at the other side of Kiba and began to converse with the boys. Naruto sat down on Sakura's right.

"What the hell was that about?" She hissed.

"What the hell was what about?" The blond replied confused.

"You didn't tell me that _this_ was Gaara." She fiercely whispered.

"I didn't know that you didn't know. And yes, this is Gaara. This whole restaurant is his idea." Naruto replied warily.

"Is this the same Gaara from your 'old days'?" she asked carefully.

"It's the same Gaara." The blond told her. He then looked up and eyes her carefully. "Sakura, is there something that I ought to know?"

"Hmm?" Sakura was playing for time, trying to distract Naruto so that she could give him an answer that wouldn't want to make him bludgeon the red-head to death. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Dammit!" Naruto cried. "I knew I should have come earlier to the bar. I saw that blond man with the long hair trying his luck with you. Did he say something?" He demanded.

'_Oh Naruto. If only you knew which man was making all my blood rush south.' _"No no, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"You sure?" Naruto asked her slowly. "I can ask Gaara to fire him for looking at you wrong."

"Naruto Uzumaki, behave yourself. When I tell you it's nothing, I damn well mean that it's nothing." Sakura growled out. "Now shut up and let's enjoy whatever is left of the evening, okay."

Naruto turned to her and grinned. "Of course, we absolutely have to!"

The whole bunch of them proceeded to do just that.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm really not happy with the ending of this chapter but hopefully I will make it up to you'll, next chapter. Thank you so much for reading. Please do review.


End file.
